


The Hangout

by ValDelRey



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDelRey/pseuds/ValDelRey
Summary: 19 year old Bianca finds herself meeting some interesting people who soon will become a big part in her life. She just doesn't know it yet. It all started at her favorite place to hangout. The burger/café joint.





	1. Meeting new faces

  
I've lived in LA for about 10 years since I was born but had to move to Miami for my dads job, now I'm 19 and been living here for 9 years. I found this burger/cafe joint in town when I moved here and have been coming here ever since. This place is like a home to me, the people here are like family, we all know each other.I'm a musician and I preform here every Saturday night, everyone is invited to come and watch, eat and just have fun. "Alright bro, ill catch you later tomorrow" my friend Jackson said and walked out the joint. "Bianca, can you pick up the dishes from the tables!" Melissa yelled from the kitchen. She's the owner here, she's basically like my aunt. My family and the people here got really close so we basically are family now. "Yes Tia!" I yelled back. It was almost closing time but we still stay open extra hours till 11:30pm, not a lot of people know that but the ones that do we know very well. I went around and collected to dirty dishes form the tables. "Jesus Camz, just come by in the morning to recored and you'll be done. Ill catch you tomorrow." I heard a table arguing and one of the girls got up and walked out, leaving the other sitting alone. "Uggggh" she sighed. I walked over to pick up the dishes. "Hard day?" I asked. She sighed once more then looked at me forcing a slight smile on her face. "Ha, yeah just a lot of confusion and arguing, but I'll be okay". She was cute. She had these beautiful brown eyes that looked so innocent. She looked like she could use a little company and a drink. "Well in that case, would you like something to drink? Don't worry it's on the house" I smiled at her. She smiled back, this time it was a real smile and not forced." I'd love that. Could I have some chocolate milk". I smiled at her once more "ahh great choice, ill be back with it momentarily". I brought the dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the dish washer. "Thank you chula" my aunt Melissa smiled an kissed my head. I fixed up two glasses of chocolate milk and brought it back to the girl. "Here you go ma'am" I smiled and sat cross from her. "Thank you" she replied with a huge smile on her face. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. "No go ahead" she smiled and took a sip of her drink. "My names Bianca by the way" I said and took a sip from my glass. "Camila" she replied. I smiled. That was a pretty name for a nice girl like herself. Later that night we both talked about ourselves, just got to know each other. She was a singer in a girl group called Fifth Harmony, Her home town is Miami, her favorite food is pizza and bananas, she likes reading, and she plays the guitar. And much more other thing about her fascinate me. I told her about myself too. I'm a singer and like to preform, I'm more of a burger lover, I love music and going on adventures and I like photography. We laughed and talked all night long till we had to actually close. "Hey I'm preforming here tonight at 6, if you want to stop by" I said before she left. Her smile was beautiful "I'll be here, see you tomorrow. And thanks for the drink". We hugged it out and she left.   
..Next day..  
I woke up early to go see the sun rise at the beach. It was beautiful. The waves crashed against the sand, birds flying in the sky as it changed colors, it was just perfect. I took a couple pictures of the scene. As the sun kept rising I saw a girl sitting on the sand looking into the sun rise. I snapped a couple pictures of her. "She was a shadow, waiting for the beauty of the light to expose the beauty in her" I whispered. I walked over to her "excuse me" I said. She stood up with a smile of her face "Yes?".Her eyes were emerald green, her hair is black and wavy letting the breeze from the wind flow through it. "I wanted to ask for your permission for a photo I just took of you to post on my Instagram" I showed her the picture. with the caption 'she was a shadow waiting for the beauty of the light to expose the beauty in her'. As she took a look at the photo, a huge smile was in her face "I love it. Of course you can use it, only if you tag me on it" she said handing me my phone back. Lauren was her name as I figured it out by her Instagram name. I posted the picture with her tagged on it, seconds later she liked the picture and followed my account. "I have to get going, it was nice meeting you Lauren" I smiled and shook hands. "Hope to see you around again" she smiled and waved goodbye to me


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5:45, so I headed down to the cafe to get ready. I set up my guitar and mic on the stage. As of my opening act I will be covering an acoustic version of Melancholy hill by the gorillaz, and Creep by radiohead, then close the act with my original songs. The place was getting filled with almost all the tables filled up. It was now 6 but Camila was still not here. I wasn't gonna let her stop me, she's probable busy with the music or just forgot. I got up on stage "good evening everybody, my names Bianca and I'm going to preform for you this evening" I said happily. Right as I took a seat on the chair, Camila walked in, followed by Lauren and this other girl. I think her name is Dinah, Camila told me about her. Camila waved at me with a huge smile. I smiled back at her then looked at Lauren who was shock to see me but in a good way. I was shocked too cuz I didn't know she was the Lauren, Camila was talking about. I sang away in passion, the sound of the guitar was perfect. I felt good. Everybody was cheering and applauding. I seen the girls talking to one each other as I was on stage. It made me just a bit nervous. "Thank you all for coming down, I appreciate it. I preform here every other Saturday, hope seeing you all again". I packed my things away and headed towards the girls. "So what did you girls think?" I asked nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Dude it was awesome! I'm Dinah by the way" she said happily and shook my hand. "Its nice meeting you, I'm Bianca". Camila cut in the conversation "she's right" she said with a smile "your voice blew me away, it was just...". "Wow" Lauren quickly finished Camila's sentence looking at me with a smile of her face. "That's what I was gonna say!" We all laughed at Camila's response. "Oh and this is Lauren". Lauren and I both smile at each other. "Yeah I met Bianca this morning by the beach" the green eyed girl said.  
"She's the one that took that awesome picture of me DJ".   
"Ohh yeah! I remember, it was pretty dope" Dinah said. "Awe thanks" I said shyly.   
"Are you guys hungry? because I am" Camila cut into the conversation. "I can really go for some pizza" she added.   
"We can head to my place and order some? Want to come Bianca?" Lauren looked at me smiling. I didn't really know what to say. Yes I wanted to go because I wanted to get to know the girls, they seem like great people. But then I couldn't go because I had to help my aunt clean the place. "Um.." I was cut off by my aunt. Apparently she heard our whole conversation. "Go ahead mija, have some fun" she smiles at me. "Are you sure?" I don't want to leave her here to clean up by herself. "Yes, Andy is going to drop by in a bit, I can make him help me." She laughed. "Now go on with your friends".   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The car ride to Lauren's hours was actually pretty fun. We blasted to music in the car and we all sang along.   
"So what kind of pizza do you guys want?" Camila asked. Both Dinah and I looked at each other confused, having no clue what Camila said over the loud music. "What?" We both said at the same time. " I SAID, WHAT KIND OF PIZZA DO YOU GUYS WANT!" She yelled over the music.  
Lauren lowered down the music "geez Camz you could have just lowered the music instead of screaming your lungs out right next to me" she laughed. "Sorry Lo" the brown eyes girl smiled.   
Moments later, Lauren pulled in her drive way.   
"My parents are out but should be back late at night around 1 or 2am." The green eyed girl said as she opened the front door and let us come in. "What about Taylor and Chris?" Camila asked.   
"Chris is staying at his friends house, and Taylor has to be here somewhere." Lauren lead the girls to the living room, cleaning up a bit as she went by. "Alright guys get comfy, I'll order the pizza" she said and headed to the kitchen.  
Honestly It was a little awkward at first because I don't really know the girls too well, and I didn't really know what to say to them.   
"So Bianca, I got a very important question for you" Dinah put her phone down and looked at me.   
"Oh okay, what is it?" I said looking at the beautiful girl.   
"Dinah this better not be.." Camila was cut off. "Chancho shush" she looked at the smaller girl. "Anyway back to this very important question" she smiled and looked back at me.   
I was kinda worried on what she wanted to ask me.   
"Do you like Beyoncé?"   
I let out a breath of relief and laughed a bit. "That's the very important question?" I said still giggling.   
"Yes now answer it!" She said and shoved me playfully.   
"I don't like Beyoncé.." I said. And in that moment both Dinah's and Camila's jaw dropped. I was trying to hard not to laugh but I bursted out laughing from their reactions. "Guys! I'm kidding, I flippin' love her."  
Camila started laughing, and Dinah over here is hold her chest heavily breathing. "Geez girl! You almost gave me a heart attack" she laughed and punched my arm playfully.   
"I'm sorry, I just had too" I smiled at both the girls.  
"You know what.. I like you" Dinah smiled, "you are pretty chill and funny. I'm sure Normani and Ally will like you too".   
Before I could say anything, Lauren walked in.   
"Pizza will be here in 10 minutes. What should we do?"   
We all chose to watch a movie as we ate the pizza. Taylor joined us for a bit during the first half of the movie, but left because she thought it was boring.   
A very long hour later, the movie finally finished. It was around 10:30pm when I checked my phone. I had a miss call from my mom.  
"Hey, I'll be back I gotta make a call" I got up and dusted the pizza crumbs off me.   
I headed to the bathroom down the hall.   
"Hey mom."   
"Hi sweetie, are you alright there?"   
I'm guessing my aunt called up my mom and told her I was going out with the girls.   
"Yeah mom, everything's okay here."  
"Okay just making sure, love you."  
"I love you too."   
I found it weird how concerned she sounded, But I shook it off. I started heading back to the living room where all the girls were but I stopped half way. Something caught my eye in this room. I know I shouldn't be trespassing but something told me I had too.   
Fuck it, it would be quick, I told myself. I walked in the room and took in everything at once. I was blown away on how awesome the place was. It was like a bedroom I always dreamed of. Records, posters, lights. Basically that one badass looking tumbler bedroom.   
The record player is the one that caught my eye. I've always wanted one, I have a few records back home but I just don't have the money to buy a record player.   
I guess I lost track of time, because Lauren came looking for me.   
"I see you found my room" she smiled and stood beside me as I was looking through her record collection.   
"Sorry for not asking.." I stopped and looked at her. I knew I shouldn't have came in here.  
"No, don't be sorry. It's okay" she put her hand on my shoulder and kept smiling.  
"I like your room by the way, it's pretty cool" I said smiling looking around the room.  
"Ha thanks, you like records?" She said looking throw her collection.  
"I do. I have some records of my own but I just don't have a record player" I sat on her bed.   
"I know what I'm gonna get you for your birthday then" the green eyed girl smirked. "When is your birthday by the way?" She asked.  
"October 22nd" I replied. "Lauren you don't have to get that for me. I don't want you spending money on something expensive for me." I stood up.  
She looked at me and shrugged "well alright, you can always borrow mine if you want."  
"Thanks Laur, lets head back to the girls" I suggested.   
We both headed back to where Camila and Dinah were. So after we all said our goodbyes and exchange phone numbers to keep in touch.   
On my way home, I had this feeling in my chest that these girls are going to be a big part of my life, and that made me excited to see what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed and I awoke to the sun light coming from a crack in the blinds shinning right on my face. Ughhh. Debating if I should get out of bed now or later, I grab my phone from the night stand. Wow, 6 missed messages. Which all are from my aunt, telling me to get to the café. Shit. I guess that settles it, I have to get out of bed and fast.   
Rushing out the front door, I forgot to put my contact lends on. Great, now I gotta wear my glasses and look like a dork. Having no time to go back and get them, I hop on my bike and rush to the café.   
Once I got there, it looked more packed then usual.   
"Bianca! Come help in the kitchen" my aunt yelled from behind the counter.   
Rushing to the kitchen, I put on an apron.   
"Hey Smily" Todd said holding two trays of food. Todd's my aunt Melissas' son. He's only a year older than me and he's one of my best friends. When I first met him, we got along so well and ever since, he's always been there for me.   
Before I could say hello to him, he hands me the trays "Give me a hand here and give this order to table 4 at the booth". 

"Hello to you too, tubby" I chuckled a bit. "Why's there more people then usual here? Is there an event going on?" I said heading out the kitchen doors as Todd followed behind holding two more trays.   
"Yeah um... Valerie and her family are here to celebrate her dads birthday. I guess they decided to have breakfast here."   
"Oh.. Cool." Is all I could say. Valerie's my ex. We ended things on bad terms about 3 months ago. She was basically hoeing around, but when I confronted her she denied, denied, and denied.   
Second chances are for assholes. 

We got to the table and I could already feel the tension between us. I could feel her stares. Hey eyes burning holes in my head. I just ignored her and acted like she wasn't there.   
Todd and I settled the trays down on the table.   
"Um can I get a refill?" I heard the familiar voice that I once use to know. It was Valerie.   
I quickly looked at Todd who was looking at me. I had no choice but to make contact with the girl. I was afraid, to be honest. Just by Todd looking at me, he knew what he had to do.  
"Hey Bianca, can you pick up those dirty dishes over there" he made up an excuse and pointed somewhere behind him.   
Dam. I own him for so much he's done for me.   
"What could I get you to drink?" I heard him say to my ex as I walked back in to the kitchen.   
I leaned against the wall and sighed. 

A couple hours pasted, the café seemed a lot less empty. I headed out the kitchen once I finished washing the dishes and sat at an empty table by the corner. I pulled out my phone and see that Dinah add me to a group chat with Camila and Lauren. I quickly sent something to them. 

Bianca: hey guys, hope you're having a great day so far :) 

I put my phone down but there was really no point in doing so because I got a reply in seconds. It was Lauren. 

Lauren: awe that's sweet, hope you're having a great day as well. 

Bianca: well actually it was kinda sorta shitty this morning but it's getting better little by little 

She didn't answer right away this time so I was guessing she was busy. Until my phone starting ringing. Guess who it was. Lauren.   
"Hey Bianca, are you at the café?"  
Her voice sounded even more raspy through the phone, in a good way.   
"Uh yeah, Why did you want to know?"   
As soon as I said that, Lauren walks in with a huge smile on her face.   
I couldn't help but mimic the same facial expression. We both hung up the phone.   
"Hey Laur! What are you doing here?"   
I was actually very excited to see her.   
"I happen to be driving by here to the studio, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come along with me?" She said as she rubbed the back of her neck.   
"Sure I'll come along. My shift ended like ten minutes ago and I have nothing better to do back home".   
Lauren just kept smiling and took hold of my hand, leading me to her car. 

The car ride there was not as awkward as I thought it would be. We both sung along to whatever song was playing on the radio, we talked about the new music her and the other girls are planning on doing and their touring.   
We also talked about my ex, since Lauren brought up why my day was so shirty.   
"I can't believe she done that. Honestly Bianca, you're really sweet and such a cutie! How could someone treat you like that? It makes no sense." She said as she pulled into the parking lot.   
"I don't get it either. I'm pretty fucking dope." I said smirking at her.   
We both laughed at what I said.   
"The rest of the girls are here as well. You'll finally get to meet Ally and Normani." She took hold of my hand once again as we headed into the building. 

"omg! it's Bianca!" Camila squealed and attacked me with one of her kuala hugs.   
"Oh shit! Make some room for me too!" Dinah came running out the recording booth and wrapped her arms around us both.  
"Help.. Can't.. Breath" I said in between breaths jokingly.   
"Alright alright let the poor girl breath before she passes out. I still haven't met her yet." Ally pulled Dinah and Camila off and pulled me into a big hug.   
Dinah scoffed "look who's talking".   
Ally totally ignored her and pulled away.  
"It's great to finally meet you, I heard lots about you from the girls but, they didn't tell me that you were gorgeous"   
Ally was tinnier then what I have expected but, that's what makes her cutie.   
My cheeks were turning a slight pink from her compliment.   
"Awe thanks, you're really pretty too I must say"   
She let out a little giggle and turned around.   
"Mani, get over here!" She yell a bit, startling me because she doesn't seem like the kind to raise their voice. 

"Can't a girl use the restroom in peace and not be rushed" the young dark skinned girl walked out of the corner from the hallway.   
A smile was spreading across her face once she saw me.   
"So this is the famous Bianca?" She came in for a hug.   
"Yup that's me apparently" I said smiling giving a hug back to the girl but soon split.   
"Damn Dinah, Lauren or Camila, didn't tell me you were drop dead gorgeous!?" She stepped back to check me out.   
"You guys are way to kind" I said blushing. I didn't think I was gorgeous, I was like a meh okay kind of pretty. But for some reason I actually thought I was pretty, when the two girls complemented me. 

The girls finished recording soon after and we all decided to have a sleepover at Camila's house, so that both Ally and Normani can get to know me a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz tell me what you thought about this and let me know if I should continue this story


End file.
